The Fantasy Beyond the Gate
by Storm Wolf77415
Summary: Stargate SG-1Final Fantasy 8 crossover. SG-1 comes to the FF8 world through the Stargate. Want to know more? Click and find out!


Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 belongs to MGM. Final Fantasy VIII belongs to Square-Enix.

The Fantasy beyond the Gate: A Stargate SG-1/Final Fantasy VIII crossover

By Red-Eyed, Divine Dragoon77415

Location: Centra Ruins. 1642 hours

The Centra Continent was home to a highly advanced civilization possessing technology far beyond anything we have ever seen, including the power to defy gravity itself. All of that changed eighty years ago when the Lunar Cry descended upon the world. The few survivors fled from the shattered continent in their flying shelters to the newly formed colonies of Dollet and Esthar. All that lives on Centra today are descendants of monsters that came in the Lunar Cry and various wild animals. All that remains of human civilization are shattered ruins.

In one such ruin a strange intriguing ring-shaped object sits. A dial on the ring contains archaic symbols. It is not Centran in origin. It was found buried near an ancient tomb that predates even the Centran Empire. This object was studied by scientists extensively for several years but they were never able to figure out its purpose, or what made it work. So it was left to sit and gather dust until the Lunar Cry, then it was abandoned all together.

Then a million things start happening at once. A whirring sound comes from the object and the dial begins spinning. 7 orange chevron shaped devices begin lighting up. Then with a massive burst. What appears to be a back flush of water shoots through the center of the ring. The water like substance shoots back into the ring, and it becomes calm and placid. Four figures step through the ring. A burly looking black man with no hair, but a strange looking gold symbol embedded in his forehead carrying a menacing looking staff weapon, but with a reserved look on his face.

A man in his late forties with salt and pepper hair carrying a Belgian made P90 submachine gun follows, He has a disinterested look that suggests he would rather be home watching "the Simpsons" than here. A woman in her mid to late 30s with blonde hair and blue eyes, also carrying a P90 is next. She has a scientific and calculating gleam in her eye. The last member of the group is a man in his early to mid 30s, with sandy brown hair and eyeglasses. He is in total and complete awe, like a kid in a candy store. The four regard their surroundings.

"Wow, an empty room that looks like it hasn't been used in years, is this some kind of pattern?" said the man with salt and pepper hair in a dry tone.

"It is me or does this look room similar to the outpost of the Ancients we found in Antarctica?" The man with glasses said, paying no attention to the sarcasm of his teammate.

"Now that you say that Daniel Jackson, this room does look very similar" said the black man.

"Perhaps this was a colony of the Ancients" said the woman, "We should look around and see if we can find a database of some kind. Perhaps it can lead us to another outpost or Atlantis itself."

"Fine Carter, take Daniel and see what you dig up. Teal'c you're with me" said the salt and pepper haired man to the black man, "The sooner we get out of here, the sooner I can go home and watch the Simpsons".

Daniel Jackson, Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter, Teal'c of Chulak, and General Jack O'Neill, the four known collectively as SG-1 have arrived in a world that they could only imagine of, even with their seven years of traveling through the device known as the Stargate. What SG-1 doesn't know is that their emergence in this world has not gone unnoticed.

As SG-1 dialed to this new world from Earth, the Stargate shook with such intensity that it was registered as far away as the nation of Esthar. President Laguna Loire and his two aides and long time friends, Kiros and Ward, are called to the Seismology center located in the deepest bowels of the Estharian Presidential Palace.

"Do we know what caused the tremors?" Kiros said.

"I'm afraid not sir" said one of the seismologists, "However, we have pinpointed the epicenter. It's in some ruins smack in the middle of what was the Centra Captial City, Zona Rosa. Laguna gets a wide grin on his face

"Contact Balamb Garden, tell them we have a job that might interest them, tell them we'll pay quadruple their normal fee."

Author's Notes: Does this seem like it could be even the slightest bit interesting? If anyone is not familiar with Stargate SG-1, I'll point you to It has an episode guide for all 8 seasons thus far and some good background info. The premise of this story is that SG-1 meets the FF8 cast. The FF8 cast are so impressed with the idea of selling their services to other worlds, they form their own teams of SeeDs and travel through the Stargate to other worlds, selling their services as need be.


End file.
